VP With A Wand 3 - Blaise Zabini Comes Home To Britain
by Divess
Summary: In this one shot follow up to VP With A Wand, a spectacular breakthrough has been made. There has been a life altering discovery of the greatest magnitude. A young potions expert has found a way to circumvent brain maladies. She is being hailed as a Potions Master Extraordinaire. For Blaise Zabini the breakthrough meant it was time to go home.


**Blaise Zabini Comes Home To Britain**

A spectacular breakthrough has been made. There has been a life altering discovery of the greatest magnitude. A young potions expert has found a way to circumvent brain maladies. She is being hailed as a Potions Master Extraordinaire. For Blaise Zabini the breakthrough means it is time to go home. 3rd in the Vice President With A Wand series.

**Characters you don't recognize were born in the story, Merlin Made Me Do It. **

**From time to time, we will cross from fan fiction to fandom and back. Don't be alarmed. It's all good. Nods to Dramione. Anxiety/Drama/Angst. Enjoy. **

**All things Harry Potter belong to JK Rowling. The storyline is mine. **

**Be aware. Rated M for language. **

Blaise had picked up The Sunday Daily Prophet and there it was. Seeing as it was Tuesday the paper was already two days old. That didn't matter to Blaise. What mattered was the content of the article. A young Potions Master had found a way to circumvent brain maladies. The article went on to say Ophelia Ames, 24 of Bristol had discovered a way to segment the brain so that circulation would run through the brain ignoring any damaged portions. The article also said brain damaged patients could resume normal lives with the expectation of only a certain amount of memory loss.

Blaise had jumped up and called out to his mother, "Mother I will be going back to Britain. Please have the house elves get me ready."

Adalicia Zabini had been thrilled. Her son had been listlessly moping around for the past year and a half. He had told her nothing but from what Adalicia could gather there had been some kind of confrontation with a witch. Adalicia had only learned this much from Blaise's nightmares.

Blaise was going back to Britain so things must have been resolved. Truth be told it was long past time Blaise left her house. Husband number eight wasn't all that chuffed at having a grown wizard from another marriage cluttering up his home. He for one would be glad to see the back of Blaise.

Blaise was excited. One of the first things he did was to send an owl to Draco and Hermione. He had to let them know he was coming home. In his letter he asked them to find him a suitable flat. He mentioned he was partial to a flat somewhere to the west of London. Blaise mentioned he did not want his old flat even if they had kept it available. The flat held too many bad memories.

As excited as Blaise was to send the letter Draco had been equally excited to receive it. As arrogant and standoffish as Blaise could sometimes be he was still a mate and fellow Slytherin.

Draco was pretty sure Blaise had been taken down a peg or two. If Draco had to hazard a guess he would think everything that had transpired had made Blaise a better wizard.

Draco knew Blaise had fucked up. The thing is we all fuck up at one time or another. It was awful what had happened to Leila Ames but Blaise had tried to make amends with his 25,000 galleon donation to Ophelia's research. If what Draco had read in the Prophet was true, Ophelia had done it. She had broken down the blood to brain barrier. In any case Ophelia was rocking the scientific world.

After receiving the letter from Blaise Draco and Hermione discussed getting him a flat. They decided to recruit Theo and let him do his thing. Theo was one of the best Real Estate Investors in Britain. He usually had connections to all the better wizarding real estate.

They also wanted to plan a welcome home party for the git. He had left so suddenly they hadn't been able to give him a farewell party. They would make up for it with this party.

Hermione was all for a party. They hadn't had one in a very long time. She was thinking of asking Harry if they could use his ballroom because his ballroom was spacious and beautifully decorated. Hermione had run it by Draco. He thought it was a good idea.

Back in Italy Blaise was trying to stop himself from counting down the days until he would be back in Britain yet every morning he would get up and cross another day off his wizard calendar. Crossing the days off gave Blaise something to do. He had so much unexpended energy his stepfather had started making rude remarks. Draco didn't care. His stepfather was a cretin as far as Blaise was concerned. Once he got back to Britain he wouldn't ever have to see his pile of shite stepfather again in his life.

This stepfather had been married to Adalicia for over a year and his worth to her was slowly diminishing. Once the stepfather's worth had diminished enough he would be a goner. Blaise was glad to be going back to London. He didn't want to be around for the murder.

Blaise was glad to be going back to Britain but he was also full of trepidation. He could tell himself over and over he was going back to see Draco, Hermione, Harry, Seana, Theo, Lucia, Weasley, Ginny and all the rest. In truth he was going back to see if he could salvage anything with Ophelia.

Ophelia the witch who had stolen his heart. The witch who had shown him what he was about. He would fall on his knees and beg her forgiveness if necessary. He would do that if she would even talk to him. Blaise hoped her discovery had helped her sister. Blaise knew Leila would always be a sore spot between them but he would do whatever it took to get Ophelia back into his life and back into his bed. Blaise knew this was a lofty aspiration. Nevertheless he was going to try.

While Blaise was in Italy counting down the days until his return home Hermione, Lucia and Seana were planning a party. It would be a simple yet elegant affair with the theme of friendship. Hermione and Lucia planned on inviting as many of Blaise's friends as they could find. They had already sent a messages to Greg in Romania. They figured to hit those farthest away first and everybody else would fall in line.

Secondary to the party Hermione had another mission. She had taken it upon herself to feel Ophelia out. Hermione had heard through the scientific grapevine that Leila aka Lee Ames was much better and now had a fully functioning brain minus about a years worth of memories.

Leila didn't remember anything of her time at Parisian or of Blaise. Hermione had gotten the impression that although Ophelia wanted to even the score for her sister she had also fallen for Blaise. Hermione needed to find out if her observations were without fault as her observations usually were. To that end Hermione had called Ophelia to congratulate her and ask her out to lunch. It would be a girls lunch. Just she and Ophelia. Ophelia had been glad to hear from Hermione and had accepted Hermione's invitation. They made plans to lunch on Saturday.

Draco had not been pleased. He said, "Don't do anything that will make Blaise run again Granger."

Hermione had bristled, "Give me some freaking credit Malfoy. I'm not about to do anything stupid. Blaise got us back together. I'm going to try to help him get the witch he wants."

Hermione had called him Malfoy. Draco knew he was treading on shaky ground.

He tried another tack. He asked, "What makes you think Ophelia has any interest in Blaise?"

Hermione replied, "I know Ophelia had feelings for Blaise because I'm a very smart witch who recognized Ophelia's feelings for Blaise by the words she spoke. The words she screamed actually."

Draco raised his eyebrows. He then looked around to make sure there was no one in their vicinity. He said, "Explain please."

Hermione turned red. She said, "That night at Blaise's flat Ophelia knew Blaise loved how she was in bed. He loved how she held him. He loved the way she looked. He loved the way she moved. He loved the way she did other things." Hermione turned red again.

Draco held up his hands, "I get the picture. Please don't give me too much information. I don't want to walk around all day with that picture in my head."

Hermione laughed. "I'm just trying to make a point. If she didn't care about him she could have cared less how she affected him.

There had been a lot of anger there in defense of her sister but just below the surface there was a sadness everything had to work out the way it did. At a point in her rant she sounded more upset Blaise had locked the floo against her than about other things.

In addition Mr. Malfoy, I know for a fact Leila has been healed and another plus is Leila's memories of Parisian and Blaise are gone as well. And that my big dick boy removes any barrier between Blaise and Ophelia.

Draco had thrown up his hands. "I surrender Granger,"

Hermione went over and hugged her wizard. She whispered, "Want to take me upstairs and show me how that surrender thing works?"

Draco grabbed her by the hand and replied, "It would be the pleasure of me and my big dick to take you upstairs and show you how to surrender."

Not to be bested, Hermione said, "You Mr. big dick will be the one doing the surrendering." Laughing, they went upstairs to surrender to each other.

Draco was not only big but he was fast as well. He had gotten Hermione's jeans and knickers off in record time. His pants had come off like magic. They actually made it to the bed before he had pushed himself into his witch. Hermione moaned as Draco moved his dick slowly in and out. Draco knew it drove Hermione crazy when he did this. As much as Draco tantalized Hermione he was tantalizing himself as well. He loved being inside his witch. If Hermione would let him, he would stay inside her twenty four hours a day pumping her just the way she liked. But for now he had to stay in control.

While he wanted to pump her as hard and fast as he could he was holding back. Draco was going to make Hermione surrender. He murmured, "Do you like that baby? Does it feel good?" Hermione was whimpering. She whispered, "Faster Draco. Harder." She had thrown her legs onto his shoulders. It was killing Draco but he kept his strokes slow. He made sure his dick rubbed firmly against her clit. He kept bringing her near the edge but not close enough to climax.

Finally he had asked, "Do you want to surrender now?"

It dawned on Hermione what her wizard had been doing. He had been teasing her.

She had replied, "No I don't want to surrender. I want you to fuck me right or I'll have your arse on a plate."

Draco whispered, "I love you witch." He had then picked up his pace and pumped her as fast and as hard as he could. They held each other in a death grip as they climaxed simultaneously. As their bodies were settling down Hermione had whispered, "I love you too you wanker."

A few days later the lunch did take place. Hermione and Ophelia met at Liam's Pub. They both ordered white wine with lunch. Hermione asked about Ophelia's research and about her sister. Ophelia had been more than willing to discuss both.

She said, "My work has been picked up by researchers at St Mungos. They are trying to tweak it so the cure works AND keeps memories intact. I am so excited for the future of brain damaged witches and wizards. There is also a chance there will be some cross research with muggle scientists." Hermione had congratulated her again.

Over a lunch of Fettuccine Alfredo Ophelia divulged everything about her sister's case. She said, "Leila had started to come around about six months ago. She started to recognize her surroundings but she only stayed lucid for short periods of time. One day I had an epiphany and paired two of my mixtures. The next morning Leila was up walking around when I went in to see her. She stayed lucid all day and night."

Hermione smiled at Ophelia's excitement.

Ophelia said, "I was so excited Hermione I can't tell you how good I felt. As a researcher I knew it could be a fluke so I tested, tested and retested. My sister was healed. During the testing I discovered Leila had suffered some memory loss. She had lost all memories from the day of her suicide attempt back to the summer of her graduation. Although the memory loss is permanent her brain is perfectly fine. We have been feeding her memories back a little at a time."

Ophelia's face had taken on a pained expression when she revealed, "Some memories will not be replaced."

It was at this point that Hermione Granger put her big brain to work. Hermione used a muggle trick. She crossed her fingers and went for it. She asked, "Ophelia, do you remember Blaise Zabini the former Vice President at Parisian?"

Ophelia had choked on her wine then had turned brick red. It took her a minute to compose herself enough to answer. She had replied, "Yes. I do remember Blaise. Why?" Hermione responded, "He's returning to Britain and we are throwing him a party. Since you used to work with us and knew him at Parisian I thought you might like to attend."

Ophelia thought for a moment. "I know it will be a lovely party Hermione but I have to decline your invitation,"

Hermione went into intruder mode. She asked in quick succession, "Is there a reason? Are you still working on your potions?" What can I do to persuade you to come?"

Ophelia smiled and replied, "Blaise and I didn't see eye to eye on some things. It would probably be awkward if I showed up at his party."

"Nonsense. Blaise would not hold a grudge against a witch as beautiful as you. He probably looks forward to seeing you again."

Ophelia's heart had sped up at the mention of Blaise's name. After she had ranted everything to Blaise her heart had been broken. She had so wished that things could have been different. She hadn't been able to forgive him while her sister was still suffering but now her sister was healed. Better yet her sister was healed and had no memory of Blaise. She questioned herself, "Should I take this chance. Should I follow my heart?"

To Hermione she said, "I think I will come but perhaps it will be better if Blaise doesn't know in advance. I might scare him away from his own party." Hermione raised her eyebrows but said nothing. Ophelia didn't divulge anything else.

They paid for lunch and headed back to the street. Hermione hugged Ophelia and said, "I'll send you the invite."

Before she walked away Hermione remarked, "Purvis will be glad to see you as well."

Ophelia smiled. "Thanks for lunch Hermione"

The witches apparated to their separate destinations.

Before Hermione's feet had hit the floor she was calling, "Draco, sweet baby of mine. Where are you?"

Draco came cautiously out of his study. He asked, "Are you drunk?"

Hermione laughed. "No I'm not drunk wanker I'm happy."

"Pray tell just what are you so happy about?" Draco asked.

Hermione replied, "Well I've spoken to Ophelia and she is coming to the party,"

Draco had not been amused. "I thought we talked about this Granger."

Hermione laughed saying, "No you surrendered. Remember?"

Draco grabbed his witch and started nuzzling her neck. "I love you. You sneaky little witch."

Hermione retorted, "I know. Now let me go so I can get the invitations out."

As Hermione walked away Draco called out, "She better not cause any problems for Blaise or I'll throw her arse out myself." Hermione kept walking. Deep down Hermione was with Draco. She hoped Ophelia wouldn't cause any problems. If she did, Hermione would help Draco throw her arse out.

Back in Italy Blaise had everything packed. He wasn't scheduled to leave for two more weeks but he wanted to be ready. Two more weeks is about all he would be able to take of his stepfather. Truth be told he couldn't take much more of his mother either. Blaise was convinced she was ready to kill the stepfather and he didn't want to be a witness.

Draco had been in contact with Blaise. He had rung Blaise on Adalicia's mobile phone. They had talked for almost an hour.

Draco knew Hermione would be furious if she found out he had informed Blaise about Ophelia attending the party. Blaise was his fellow Draco thought he had a right to know.

Instead of Blaise being upset he had been excited. He had told Draco he would do whatever it took to get into her good books. Right then Draco knew that Blaise was still in love with Ophelia. When Draco disconnected with Blaise he thought, nothing will stop a wizard in love.

The invitations were long out. Hermione had ninety nine percent of the responses back. It was going to be a fantastic party. Harry, Dudley and Seamus were in charge of the alcoholic beverages. Ginny was in charge of entertainment and Harry's team would act as security even though they were invited guests. Harry's team would do anything for him. Draco had recruited some of his house elves to escort guests and assist with the flooing in and out of guests. She, Seana and Lucia were in charge of food (with the assistance of house elves). Everything needed for a successful party was in place. The party would be amazing.

The party was set for Saturday. Blaise would be at the International Apparition Point at 2:00 pm Saturday afternoon. Harry, Ilir, Draco and Theo would be there to meet him.

Saturday morning Blaise had everything all set out all he had to do was shrink it down and put it inside his robes. Before he went to take a shower Blaise had looked around. This had been his home for more than a year. It was time to get back to the real wizarding world.

Blaise had sung in the shower and come out wrapped in a towel.

Sitting on the edge of his bed Blaise remembered the last time he'd seen Ophelia. Just thinking about that night made him nervous. He wondered if she would embarrass him in front of his friends. It was a risk he would have to take. He loved her. He would take whatever she threw at him.

Coming out of his reverie Blaise dropped his towel and prepared himself for the trip back to Britain.

Back in Britain Harry's house was bustling with activity.

In Italy Blaise was saying goodbye to his mother. His stepfather hadn't bothered to make an appearance which led Blaise to believe he was already dead.

Blaise took some breaths as he entered the Italian International Apparition Point. He had all his papers in order so it was only a matter of thirty minutes before he was ready to floo to the British International Apparition Point.

Blaise stepped out on British soil and was immediately grabbed by Draco Malfoy. He had to do a round of hand shaking before they flooed to a local apparition point.

Each of the men had clapped Blaise on the back. Harry had joked, "If you have to leave Britain again you're taking me with you." Blaise had joked right back, "If I have to leave Britain again I want someone to kill me." Everybody laughed.

One by one the guys flooed to Dramione's flat.

Hermione came running downstairs when she heard the voice of her friend and former VP. She had hopped into his arms and planted a very slippery kiss on his cheek. Blaise blushed as he remarked, "Looking good Granger." Hermione beamed.

Draco remarked, "We have put you in a room on first level which has its own bathroom as well as it's own door to the outside."

Blaise had laughed. "There won't be anyone coming or going that I don't want you to see."

Hermione beamed again. It was only 3:30 so they all had time to have a drink. Blaise had declined. He wanted to get to his room and lie down. Theo went with him to his room. He informed Blaise, "I have found you the perfect flat. It is in the west end of London and it is huge."

Theo had asked, "Do you want to look at it now?"

Blaise had replied, "Why not?"

They apparated right from the bedroom.

The flat was amazing. It was huge. It had three bedrooms and four bathrooms. Blaise had gone on a walk through. He had loved it. Blaise suggested he and Theo go back to Draco's flat and sign off on the deal. Twenty minutes later Blaise was the owner of a three bedroom, four bathroom flat in the west end of London.

Theo had taken out a magical catalog of flat furnishings. He and Blaise looked through the catalog. Blaise ordered everything he needed. He gave explicit instructions on what he wanted. The catalog house had permission to enter the flat to set everything up.

From that point Blaise felt free to relax. He was back in Britain and he had set up house. Everything was coming along.

Theo left to go home and Blaise had laid down to get a nap.

At 7:30 a house elf came to wake Blaise up so he could get ready. The closer it got to party time the more nervous Blaise became. He wanted everything to work out but he had no illusions about the possibility of Ophelia taking his arse to task. Shite, he thought, I hope this party turns out well.

At 9:00 Draco walked into Blaise's room. "Party time player," Draco had called out.

Blaise scowled and said, "Don't even let that name slip out your mouth. I haven't been a player since Ophelia cut off my balls."

Draco had laughed. He rephrased, "Let's go Blaise. It's party time." Blaise took a breath and followed Draco out.

Hermione was already at Harry's overseeing ….probably everything. Draco and Blaise flooed to Harry's house.

As soon as Blaise walked into the room there had been a thunderous round of applause. Blaise Zabini had come home. It was amazing. Blaise found himself shaking hands with Anthony, Michael, Justin, Leanne, Dudley, Ron, Megan, Ilir and Purvis. He got a hug from Pansy. Blaise shook hands with a lot more people throughout the night. Purvis had introduced Blaise to his fiancée the mail witch. Both she and Blaise pretended it was the first time they had met.

One of his highlights had been when Greg Goyle stepped out of the shadows to give him a Slytherin hug. Blaise had been overwhelmed. He and Greg talked a lot about what they each had been up to.

Blaise found himself surrounded by witches who thought they were looking at the old Blaise Zabini. Blaise treated each one respectfully. He had a spot of bother when Ginny Weasley tried to pull a slag move on him. He had taken the time to explain to her that he wasn't that wizard anymore. While he was whispering this in Ginny's ear he looked up to see Ophelia watching him.

He moved himself away from Ginny so fast she had to balance herself to keep from falling over.

Ophelia had looked at him. Blaise had looked at her.

Blaise was not going to let her get away without hearing him out. He moved across the room to stand in front of her. She had greeted him and he had greeted her. He asked if she would take his arm so they could talk. She had agreed.

Together they walked out back to Harry's garden. They sat on a garden bench. For a minute everything had been silent.

Blaise cast a muffliato charm so they could have their privacy. Then he had begun to speak. Blaise spoke of how ashamed he was of his actions. He spoke of how he regretted being unaware of Leila's fragility. He spoke of how sorry he was for what happened to Leila. He spoke of his regret of how he had treated witches. He apologized for the things he had put her through. He apologized for what had transpired in the restaurant. He apologized for using his wand when he should have been using his head. He told her he hadn't been with any witch since their confrontation.

Then Blaise Zabini had opened himself all the way up. He told Ophelia Ames he had fallen in love with her. He told her if she accepted his love he would never give her a minute of worry. He loved her and wanted her to love him back. Blaise had run out of breath. All he could do was wait for Ophelia to respond.

Ophelia was silent for more than five minutes. To Blaise those five minutes seemed like a lifetime but he waited.

Finally Ophelia began to speak. She explained to Blaise that while she had been bent on avenging her sister she had also begun to have feelings for him. She had been so angry at him for what he had made her sister go through but, she had been even more angry with him for locking her out of his floo. She had been devastated he was still fucking random witches.

Blaise stopped her. He told her his intention had not been to shag a witch. But he had. He explained he had taken his insecurities about their relationship out on a random witch. He promised she was the only witch he needed. He promised he would be faithful to her if she would have him.

Ophelia had taken his hand and brought it up to her lips. Blaise kissed her hair and when she hadn't stopped him he had kissed her neck then he had kissed her lips.

Ophelia had made a decision. She wanted this wizard. She believed he had changed. Blaise kissed her on her lips and she had responded.

Blaise asked, "Will you be my witch?" Ophelia had responded, "Yes I will."

Things had fallen into place.

This was not another time and another place. This was the right time and the right place. Ophelia had felt it. Blaise Zabini would be so easy to love.

They each had come outside wondering how their meeting would turn out. They had gotten everything sorted and were going back into the party as a couple.

Someone had finally bested the Vice President With A Wand.

The End


End file.
